Summer Fever
by singer4lyfe95
Summary: Bella and her younger brother stay with their father for the summer. Bella then meets Edward, and they have a summer to remember, while Charlie is being the best dad he could be. Based on book: The Last song. AH. little ooc. language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This may be a little like the book/ movie _The last song. _Hope you like it(:  
I have also never read the book, I have only seen the movie trailer. But, I am doing this basing on what I think will happen in the movie.  
Also, I am practically addicted to the fanfiction stories, and I thought I would try it myself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything to do with twilight. Belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.  
I also know nothing about the last song, don't own that either.

**

* * *

**

Summer Fever

**Chapter one- Arriving in Forks**

**Bella's perspective**

I sat in the back of the taxi with my mom, Renee, and my younger brother, Benjamin. We were on our way to my father, Charlie's house. My mom was sending Benjamin and me there for the summer. She had stuff to do in Seattle, like plan a wedding to a complete jerk! She will come down on the weekends to check on us.  
I haven't seen Charlie since I was twelve. He and my mom got a divorce when I was four, and Benjamin was one. She brought us all the way to Phoenix, and he came down to see us for my twelfth birthday. He said he tried to come to my sixteenth, but he couldn't get time off of his work. He was the police chief in Forks, and there was a serial killing going on. But, he called me and that is what I expect, as long as there were no presents.  
Forks, Washington: the rainiest place in the continental of the USA. YIPEE! I hate the rain, I got so used to the hot air, I don't ever want to see rain, or snow! But, I don't think I will see snow, its June.  
So, as I am sitting on the taxi to Charlie's thinking about the past, my fifteen year old brother farted.  
"Ben! That was nasty!" I exclaimed.  
He looked innocent, "Oh, what did I do Bellsie's?"  
I gave him a death glare, "You know exactly what you did!"  
"Enough you two!" My mother shouted at us, looking at us both, "Can you two try to be good for your father? I don't want him sending one of you to Seattle. Be good for your father, please."  
"Yes, mother," we agreed in unison.  
At that time we pulled into Charlie's drive-way. He was standing on the porch of his house, waiting for us.  
Ben ran out of the car and right into his arms. _Way to be a man, Ben. You're fifteen for God's sake.  
_My mom then got out, and I followed. We took out the suitcases, and brought them to Charlie.  
I looked at the white house in front of me. My dad's police cruiser right in front of the house and a red truck right behind it.  
I slowly made my way to my father, "Hey, dad."  
He smiled at me, "Bells." He kissed my forehead. "You have grown so much, I can't believe it."  
I smiled, "Thanks, dad."  
"Let's go inside."  
Charlie put his arms around me and Ben and we walked in the house with Renee following.  
We walked up the stairs, and he showed us to our rooms. "Unfortunately, you two are going to have to share a bathroom. I hope that's okay."  
"Actually it's not okay, but I think we will manage, dad," I told him.  
"Thanks, Bells."  
We walked downstairs, and we sat around the living room table.  
"Okay. Bella, Ben, I want you two to listen to me carefully," Renee said seriously.  
Ben and I nodded our heads.  
"Like I said earlier, I will be back every weekend for a peep on you two. Enjoy yourselves. Have fun with your father." Renee turned to me. "Be a happy camper."  
I nodded my head. I really didn't want to be here, I wanted to spend my summer in Phoenix, with my friends. I didn't want to spend it in Forks, where it rains every freaking day, with my father and brother and I will have no friends with me!  
Renee turned to Charlie, and they started talking. I knew she was going to bring up my university decision.  
I decided to do a little eavesdropping. "Be nice with them, please," Renee was telling him. "They missed you and I know you missed you them, too. Be a little easier on Bella, though."  
Charlie raised an eyebrow at her.  
Renee sighed. "She got a scholarship to Julliard."  
Charlie looked at her confused. "Renee, I hardly see the reason why I should be easier on her. That is really good that she got a scholarship, they are tough to get."  
"Exactly. But, she declined the offer, Charlie."  
"Hmmm."  
"But, they gave her the scholarship anyways, in case she would like to accept the offer," she told him. She leaned over to whisper to him, "Please, try to convince her to go. I think Julliard will be good for her."  
Charlie nodded.  
Renee then stood up. "Okay, kids! I think it is time for mommy to get going."  
We walked outside with her and she got in the back of the taxi again.  
"I think I am going to rent a car for the rest of the summer, Charlie. I will let you know who car I will get, so you know what will be in your drive-way at times."  
Renee looked at Ben. "Come here, Benny."  
Ben walked over to her, and she kissed his forehead. "Be good. I will see you on Saturday."  
I walked over, and she kissed my cheek. "Be good, Bella."  
Charlie walked over to her. "See you on Saturday, Renee. It's good to see you. Congratulations on the marriage, I'm happy for you."  
Renee smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Thank-you, Charlie. See you all on Saturday."  
The taxi started to drive away, and Renee popped her head out the window, and mouthed, "I love you!"  
We all waved until the taxi was out of sight.  
"So," Charlie started, breaking off the silence. "I got surprises for you, too."  
"Dad," I groaned. "You know I hate surprises!"  
Charlie sighed. "Bella, you know I haven't seen you since you were twelve. I think you will like the gift. It will help you survive the summer from spending time with boring old dad and your younger brother."  
I sighed, "Okay, dad. What did you get me?"  
He smiled, and opened his arms. "You're looking at it."  
I stared at him in disgust, and put my arms around him. "My surprise is you."  
He laughed. "No." He pulled back from my embrace and pointed to the red Chevy truck right behind his police cruiser. "That is you surprise."  
I looked at him, then at the truck in complete shock. "Dad? You got me a truck! For two and a half months!"  
He smiled, "Well, I didn't buy it. I am not sure if you remember Billy Black. He has a son named Jacob, a year older than Ben. Ring a bell?"  
"Kind of. Not really, though. They live in Forks?"  
"No, they live on the reservation, La Push."  
Okay, I was confused. "Oh?"  
"Anyway, we will see them tomorrow night. Well, you see, Billy is crippled. He's in a wheelchair. He can't drive anymore, and both of his daughters moved to Seattle. Rebecca and Rachel. Rebecca is twenty-eight, and Rachel is nineteen. Rebecca is married, and Rachel is in law school." He smirked. "Damn it! I keep getting off topic! Jacob is only sixteen and it takes a year for you to actually be able to drive without adult supervision. So, being Billy, the kind crippled guy, he lent us the truck for you to use over the summer, kind of like a 'Welcome home,' gift, kind of thing."  
I smiled, "That was sweet of him. What year?"  
"Billy said _1953. _But, Bella, the thing runs great! They don't have trucks like these anymore!"  
I giggled, "Dad, I like it. The truck is…_me._"  
Charlie's eyes lit up, "See, that's what I thought. I'm glad you like it, Bells." He kissed my forehead.  
Charlie looked at Ben, who looked bored to death! I chuckled. "Ready for you surprise, Benny?"  
"Yes! Do I get the police cruiser?" he asked.  
I burst into laughter, "Yea, right, Ben. You're only fifteen. Sorry, buddy."  
He glared at me, "Shut up, Bella!"  
I was about to protest, but I remembered what my mom said, so I let it be.  
"Yours is out back," Dad told him, and walked around the house with us trailing behind.  
He opened up the shed, and motioned for us follow him. I looked inside, and there stood a four-wheeler.  
Ben screamed of excitement!  
"Dad! My surprise better be this four-wheeler!" Ben exclaimed.  
Charlie laughed, "Yes, son. It is yours, very well indeed. It was Jacob's. Jacob got a new one for his birthday in January, and he decided to sell his old one. So, I bought it. It is actually yours to keep. He told me the thing is perfect shape, and can go really fast."  
"Good! When can we ride it?" Ben asked.  
"We can ride it tomorrow afternoon, before the carnival," Charlie answered.  
"Carnival?" I asked, curiously.  
Charlie looked at me, "Yes. Tomorrow is July forth, and in Port Angeles they host a carnival. I go every year with friends from work. And this I have you guys with me, so I get to take you two. Everyone is looking forward to finally meeting you."  
"Wonderful," I muttered under my breath.  
Charlie ignored me, "It's a lot fun, guys. You'll have fun."  
I rolled my eyes, "Mhmm."  
"Let me show you guys to your rooms."  
We walked up the stairs, "The bathroom, you guys will be able to manage, right?"  
Great! I get to share a bathroom with brain fart! I decided to put a smile for my father, "Of course, dad."  
Charlie smiled, and turned to Ben. "Okay, Ben. Your room is first door on the left, and Bella," turning to me. "Last door on the right."  
We started walking towards our rooms, "Suitcases are already in there."  
I walked in my room for the summer. The walls were painted a turquoise color, with a picture with a poem on it. There was a double bed against the far wall, with purple sheets. There were orange lights hanging on the ceiling. A desk against the right wall, with a desk lap. A bed side table beside the bed, and a big brown dresser on the left wall. Charlie must have done up the room for my arrival.  
I walked over to window and looked outside. There was a shiny silver Volvo that drove right past the house. A Volvo? People can afford a Volvo in this town? How strange.  
I turned around, and I started unpacking. These two months are going to be long.

~!#~

I woke up the next morning, in again, not a pleasant mood. I quickly got dressed into a blue jean skirt, a white tank top, with a red v-neck overtop of it, and red converse. I needed to support my country. I straightened my hair, and put on a little make-up.  
I walked downstairs, where Charlie greeted me asking me if I wanted any bacon. But, I just walked to the couch.  
I heard Ben say, "Dad, she is a vegetarian."  
I could feel Charlie frowning, "Since?"  
"For three years. Its ridonkulus!"  
"Ridonkulus?"  
"It means ridiculous. At school, it is like _our _word!"  
"Very cute, Benny." Charlie chuckled. "Bella, do you want me to make you something vegetarian?"  
"No thanks," I said walking up to him. "I think I am going to go explore the town."  
"Kay. Try to be back at one, though. Jacob and his family are going to come over for a bit, and then we will go the carnival together."  
"Okay."  
I grabbed my keys and went outside, in the rain, to my truck.  
I started driving around town. I passed by Forks elementary school, and it was so small. Then I passed by Forks hospital, and again, I saw a too expensive car for a town like Forks. A black Mercedes.  
This was weird, a Volvo and a Mercedes. In Forks! It has to be the smallest town in Forks!  
I drove around town three times for an hour and a half! At twelve-thirty I decided it was time to go home. Once I was on my street, I saw that silver Volvo parked in the house beside mine. Probably visiting a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I shrugged it off, and walked inside my house for the summer.  
My dad had lunch on the table, and he and Ben were talking.  
Charlie looked up and smiled. "Hey, Bells. Jacob will be here any minute now."  
"Okay." I sat down as well. "Dad? I have seen two expensive cars today, and I find that odd for people living in a small like Forks. Do you know who owns them?"  
He raised his eyebrows, "What cars did you see?"  
"A silver Volvo, and a black Mercedes," I answered him, with curiosity.  
"The Cullen's own them. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, and three children."  
"How old are the kids?"  
He thought for a second, "Close to your age. There is Emmett, he is nineteen I believe. He just finished his first year at Dartmouth."  
"Ivy league! He must be really smart!" I exclaimed.  
"They all are," he agreed, nodding. "Then there are the twins. Edward and Alice, they are your age, eighteen. They are both going to Julliard in the fall."  
I looked down. If I were going to Julliard, I would have known them.  
I decided to change the subject, "What other cars do they own?"  
"Carlisle drives the Mercedes; Esme, his wife, drives a Volkswagen, Emmett drives a jeep, Edward drives the Volvo, and Alice drives a Porsche."  
I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Expensive enough!"  
"Yes. The Cullen's are a very wealthy family. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is the town's best doctor, probably more than just this town. And his wife, Esme, is the best interior designer of our generation. We are lucky we both have them in this town."  
"I would say," I muttered. "Now the silver Volvo is right next door."  
He nodded his head, "Ah, yes. Edward lives at his best friends, Andrew Simms house. I don't think Andrew enjoys it too much that he lives right next door to the chief of the town."  
I chuckled. "Are any of them in a relationship?"  
He nodded. "Emmett and Alice are dating the Hale twins. Rosalie and Jasper. They are both nineteen. Rosalie goes to Dartmouth with Emmett. And Jasper goes to the University of New York. Which worked out well, considering that Alice will be attending Julliard. I do believe Edward is single, he doesn't really date. I never see him with many girls."  
"How do you know all of this information?"  
He snickered, "Carlisle is down at the station a lot. And we are close friends, and he tells me this information. We talked about, and he and his family will come over for dinner over the summer some time."  
I get to meet the Cullen kids. Oh, know. What if they are all mean spoiled rich kids?  
"They are all wonderful kids, Bells," he answered my unspoken question. "They may be rich, but they are the nicest teenagers ever. You will like them."  
I nodded my head, and the doorbell rang.  
Charlie stood up, "There here."  
The door opened, and I heard Charlie say, "Billy!"  
But, the voice I heard outside was deep, saying, "Cullen."  
"Come on in, guys!"  
I heard footsteps enter. I heard them all walk into the kitchen.  
"I bet you like that Edward guy, Bella?" Ben whispered in my ear.  
I turned around and punched him in the arm. "Shut up, booger face! I don't even know what the guy looks like, or who he is. He might be jerk. I can't base everything about him or _them _on what dad tells us."  
"You never know, Bell."  
I rolled my eyes, as I saw my father push a guy to be in his late forties, in a wheelchair. He looked to be Native American, and had longish black hair, with dark eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing a jean jacket, with jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt.  
"Bella, Ben," Charlie said. "You remember Billy Black, and his son Jacob."  
We both shook our heads, while they all laughed.  
The teenage boy, Jacob, also had longish black hair, with dark eyes, and tanned skin. Jacob was wearing jeans, with a black sweater and t-shirt, and black converse.  
"Bella," Jacob spoke. "We used to make mud pies when we were little."  
Now, I remember the guy. "That was you?"  
Jacob chuckled, "Yea."  
"C'mon, Billy. Let's go see if there is anything on TV," Charlie said. He pushed Billy to the living room, but he turned around. "We are leaving at two-thirty. Be ready. Stay down here, no going to bedrooms."  
"Yes, dad."  
Jacob, Ben, and I sat at the table in the kitchen.  
"So," Ben started, breaking the silence. "What college are you going to, Jacob?"  
Jacob chuckled, "I'm not. I will be starting my senior year, this year."  
"Oh."  
Jacob nodded his head, and turned to me. "What college are you going to, Bella?"  
I paused, deciding I was going to tell him the truth. "Uh, I got a scholarship to Julliard. But, I declined it."  
Jacob stared at me wide-eyed. "May I ask why?"  
"I'm not sure if music is what I want to with my life."  
Jacob shrugged. "So? It's a scholarship. You should have taken it. Scholarships are extremely hard to get. Just at least think about going."  
His words made sense, but I still didn't want to go. "I'll think about it."  
He smiled, "Good."  
Jacob then turned to Ben, and asked if wanted him to teach him how to ride the four-wheeler. Ben automatically agreed, and they were outside in the shed in thirty seconds. I sat outside on the porch, watching my brother run into trees.  
Before we knew it, it was time to leave. Jacob and Billy went to their truck, while we were in the police cruiser. They followed us to the carnival. It was going to be one hell of night.

Edward's perspective.

I was sitting in my best friends, Andrew Simms, house. Playing on his new X-box.  
"He shoots, he scores! And the crowd goes wild! Andy! Andy! Simms! Simms!" Andy shouted. He just beat me in the fifteenth soccer game. "In your face, Cullen!"  
"Whatever. Can we stop playing now?" I asked. I was extremely bored, that was all we did since I got here at eleven.  
"Sure." He shut the game off, and sat beside me on the couch again.  
"So, the chief's kids look nice. From what I saw yesterday, when they got here with their mom," Andy told me, obviously trying to make conversation.  
"Really?"  
"Yea, a girl and a boy."  
"Mmm. How old are they? Nine, and five?" I asked him.  
"No, try eighteen for the girl, and fifteen for the boy," he told me. "At least that is what my mom told me. She was talking to chief Swan right before they came."  
I nodded my head. "What are their names?"  
"I have no idea! I didn't ask. But, man. Let me tell you, that girl is hot! She dresses nice, but she isn't like Lauren or Jessica."  
"God, I hate them!"  
"I know, dude, I know! They are going to be there tonight."  
I groaned. "Fantastic!"  
Andy snickered. "But, the girl will be there."  
"I love it how we call her _the girl._"  
"It works for now, Edward. At least till we get to know her name."  
Then my phone rang. _Alice.  
_God, what does she want?  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Edward? Where are you?" Alice asked, on the other line.  
I was confused. "What do you mean, where am I? I'm at Andy's."  
"Kay, well, Mom and Dad said you need to come home now. So we can all go to the carnival together."  
"Okay, I will be home in a few."  
"Kay." She hung up.  
I shut my phone, and looked at Andy. "I need to go. I will see you tonight."  
He smiled. "Kay, dude. I will text you when I arrive."  
"Sure."  
I walked to my Volvo, and opened the door. And then I saw, Jacob Black, captain of the hockey team in La Push. They are the only team we can't beat. But, this year, we are determined. What was he doing at chief Swan's house?  
We glared at each other, I snarled, "Black."  
"Cullen," he snarled back, before Chief Swan pushed them inside.  
I drove past his house, and looked in the window. And I saw a brunette with hair down to her waist. But, that was all I saw. A glimpse of _the girl.  
_From behind she was beautiful. _Get a hold of yourself, Cullen. All you saw was her back. You don't even know her name for fucks sake!  
_I pulled into my drive-way, where Emmett was sitting on his jeep with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale.  
"Hey, Ed!" Emmett greeted once I got out of my Volvo.  
"Hey, Em," I greeted back. "Hey, Rosalie."  
She smiled, "Hey, Edward."  
"When are we leaving?"  
"In an hour," Emmett answered. "Get yourself all handsome. Because Lauren Mallory is going to be there. The ex-girlfriend you love, oh, so much!"  
"Piss off, Emmett."  
I stalked into the house, to find my sister sucking the face of Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper Hale.  
They barely noticed that I was in the room; I stood there for sixty seconds, completely disgusted. I finally decided to let them know I was in the room, by clearing my throat.  
Alice and Jasper looked up, "Hey, twin."  
"Jasper, I prefer if you don't suck my sisters face right in front of me," I requested.  
Alice rolled her eyes, "We didn't hear you come in, Edward. How about you leave the room, go play the national anthem on the piano."  
I didn't want to, but I did. I walked up to my room, and threw my bag on the bed. My phone rang. _Lauren. _  
I ignored it, but five minutes later, it rang again.  
I ignored it again.  
It rang ten different times in that hour before we left. Emmett then decided to barge right into my room, to tell me it was time to go.  
I got up and followed Emmett out the door and to the garage.  
Everyone was already down there. My mom, Esme, spotted us, and waved us over. Rosalie and Jasper's parents, Sean and April Hale, were also there.  
Carlisle spoke up to tell us the car arrangements. "Rosalie and Emmett will take the hummer, Alice, Jasper and Edward will take the Volvo, Esme, Sean, April, and I will the Mercedes."  
We all nodded, and I took my keys out of my pocket. "I'm driving."  
"What?" Alice said, sadly.  
I smirked, "My car, I drive."  
She groaned, "_Fine._"  
I got into the car, and followed the Mercedes to Port Angeles. This is going to be one hell of night.

**

* * *

**

AN: Tell me how it is. This is my first time doing something like this, and I don't think I am that

** good. But you can be the judge of that. Tell me if I should keep going, I have already started on the next chapter.  
Next chapter: The Fourth of July carnival. Edward and Bella's first glance at each other and possible encounter. **


	2. First Glance

****

Disclaimer:

Do not own twilight or last song.

**Summer Fever  
Chapter two- First glance  
Bella's perspective.**

* * *

"Bella?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob.  
"Hey, Jake."  
His face lit up, and he smiled.  
"So, what is there to do at this carnival?"  
He chuckled, "Lot's of rides, beyond delicious food, and normal stuff."  
Charlie wheeled Billy over to us. "Why don't you three go get some food, we will be over by the band."  
We nodded our heads, and made our way over to the food.  
I looked at all of the booths, _Danny's Ribs, World greatest Ribs, Jack and Jill's famous Ribs, _and _Tiger's fries and Ribs. _  
I nudged Jake, "Jake? What is with all the Rib places?"  
Jacob laughed. "The carnival is also a rib fest? Do you like Ribs, Benny?"  
"Yes! Auntie Robin made the best Ribs in the whole world!" Ben exclaimed. "Doesn't she, Bella?"  
I nodded my head, "Her ribs are pretty good."  
"She should have a booth then," Jacob chuckled.  
I shrugged, "What place is the best?"  
"Tiger's," he answered.  
"Well, lead us to tigers, Jake!" Ben said from behind us.  
Jacob laughed, and led us to Tigers.

~!#~  
An hour later, we are sitting at the picnic table, watching some jazz band play music. They were actually quite…boring.  
"Do you guys want to go on some rides?" Jacob whispered to Ben and I.  
Ben and I nodded. We got up from the table.  
"We are going on some rides," Jacob told Billy and Charlie.  
"Sure," Charlie answered. And he went back to watching the band.  
The three of us walked to the rides. "What ride?"  
"There is like nothing here," Ben mumbled.  
"Well, Ben, it's a Carnival, not Six Flags," I said sarcastically.  
"Whatever, Bella."  
"Let's go on the _scrambler,_" Jacob suggested.  
We nodded and followed Jacob to the scrambler.  
"You know I used to love this ride when I was a kid," Ben muttered.  
"Was a kid? Benjamin, you still are a kid!" I laughed.  
Ben scoffed, "I'm fifteen, _Isabella!" _  
I was about to protest, but Jacob stood in between us. "Enough! No fighting!"  
We nodded our heads, and we entered the ride.  
It was a fun ride.  
We excited the ride, and sat on a bench.  
"Hey, Jake!" a boy in a distance yelled. He was also with another boy.  
Jacob looked up and stood up and waved the two boys over.  
The boys walked over to us, and stopped.  
"Hey, Embry, Quil," Jacob greeted them. "This is Isabella and Benjamin Swan."  
They looked at us, and the boy who called Jake spoke. "Hey, what's up? I'm Embry, and this is Quil. Jacob's best friends."  
"Nice to meet you, "I said. "Call me, Bella."  
"Will do," said Quill. "Where are you from?"  
"We are from Phoenix, Arizona."  
Quil nodded, "Parents divorced?"  
I nodded my head. "I think it is all my fault."  
"Bella…" Ben started, but I put my hand up and silenced him.  
"I am going to try to get the news out of my Dad this summer. I am curious."  
"Oh," Quil said, slowly.  
I chuckled awkwardly, "And you don't really care, I understand."  
"No, no..." Quil started.  
"Okay, Quil," Jacob stepped in. "New subject."  
I laughed again.  
"How old are you guys?" Embry asked.  
"Oh, I'm fifteen, and Bella is eighteen," Ben answered. "You?"  
"Oh, we are sixteen."  
Ben and I nodded.  
"What time do the fireworks start?" Ben asked Jacob.  
Jake lifted his right arm and looked at his watch. His arm fell down to his side again, "Five minutes. This is one of the best views for the fireworks."  
Jacob then started to get into a conversation with Quil, Embry and Ben. While I just stood behind them, looking around the park.  
The speaker came on, and a lady started to speak in some techno voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, tweens and teens! We hoped you all enjoyed the fun attractions and the jazz band. But, now it is time for the Fourth of July fireworks! So, grab a spot, and they will start in sixty seconds!"  
I went to go stand beside my brother and wait for the fireworks to start.  
"You excited?" Ben whispered to me.  
"Sure."  
A couple seconds later, fireworks lit the whole sky. A mix of colors; blue, green, purple, pink, red, yellow, and many more. I have always loved fireworks; they always make me in a better mood.  
"How long are the fireworks usually?" I heard Ben ask Quil.  
"About twenty minutes," Quil answered.  
I stood there watching the fireworks, and I finally decided to take my eyes out of the sky and look around.  
It has gotten so much more crowded.  
I looked to my right, and there was a group of five teenagers.  
Two girls and three guys.  
One of the girls was a very pixie like kind of girl, very small kind of features. Her hair was dark and short and pointing in every direction. Her fashion sense was _Fashionable. _She was wearing a jeans skirt, with a pink tank and a white cardigan and pink flip-flops. The other girl had blonde curly hair that went down to mid-waist and blue eyes with tanner skin. She was beautiful enough to be on the cover of _Elle_ magazine, every other girl probably felt like being in self-esteem with the blonde girl around them. She was wearing tight jean Capri's with a white loose tank top and white high heels. I must say they were both beautiful!  
Both girls were wrapped up in boys arms. The dark haired girl was wrapped up in a tall, leaner, and kind of muscular guy. He had deep blue eyes and honey blonde hair. The blonde girl was wrapped up in a muscular guy with dark curly hair and green eyes. This guy was seriously muscled like he was a professional weight lifter. He was absolutely huge; I wouldn't want to get into a fight with that guy.  
The guy, who was standing alone, was gorgeous! He had bronze-colored hair with pale skin. His cheekbones, and his lips were so perfect, they were like a sculpture. He too, was another muscular guy.  
I nudged Jacob, "Who are those people over there?"  
Jacob glanced to where I pointed to.  
Jacob snarled. "Oh, those are the Cullen's and the Hale's. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie Hale, absolutely gorgeous, but is such a bitch to me for some reason, you should hear us bickering at each other. The boy whose arms are around her is her boyfriend of five years, Emmett Cullen. He is really scary. Don't want to get into a fight with him. And the boy with the blonde hair is her twin, Jasper Hale. I believe Jasper is older than Rosalie by a minute. His arms are around Emmett's younger sister, Alice Cullen. She has to be the most hyper active eighteen year old girl of the decade. And the boy standing alone is _Edward Cullen. _We always beat them in hockey, and now they swore that this year they are determined to beat us. Which might be difficult, considering that he is heading off to University in the fall."  
"Those are the Cullen's?!" I exclaimed.  
"Heard of them?"  
I nodded, "Charlie told me about them this morning. Right before you came actually."  
"Oh, look. Here come Mr. Edward Cullen's followers. Lauren Mallory, Ashley Bates, and Nikki Ere."  
I looked at the three girls who came up to Edward. Edward took one look at them and walked closer to my direction, away from them.  
I looked up at the fireworks again, but stopped to look at Edward Cullen again. But, this time, Edward's eyes met mine. A feature that has no words to explain. His eyes were like emeralds, green.  
I smiled, couldn't believe that he was looking right back at me, smiling as well.  
This may be a good summer, if I know Edward Culled.

* * *

~!#~  
**Edward's perspective. **

"Edward!?" I heard someone say from behind me.  
I turned around and saw, Andy Simms heading my way, with his older brother Aaron Simms.  
"Hey, Andy, Aaron," I greeted.  
"What's up, Edward?" Aaron asked.  
I shrugged, "Nothing much."  
"Edward?" I heard my mother say from behind me.  
"Yes, mom?"  
"Your father and I decided that you can eat dinner with your friends, but you must watch the fireworks with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, alright?"  
I nodded, "Fine with me."  
My mom smiled and walked to my father.  
Emmett and his big body blocked my eye sight. "Okay, meet at the ride section at eight. Okay?"  
I took a step back, "Sure, dude. I will be there at eight."  
He nodded, and walked to Rosalie, pulling her along to the picnic tables. Alice and Jasper right behind them. I have always hated being the fifth wheel around my family. I always have felt like that, right in my house.  
"Where do you want to go eat?" Andy asked me.  
I looked up, "Uh, I say, Danny's. What do you think?"  
"Fine by me. Aaron?"  
"Okay."  
We all walked to Danny's, to get our ribs.

~!#~  
After we ate, we were just sitting on the hill in the back of the park, talking about the school year that I starting soon.  
"Edward?" Aaron said from beside me.  
I looked up, "Hmm?"  
"Its eight."  
I stood up, "Shit!"  
Techno lady then came onto the speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Tweens and teens! We hoped you enjoyed the fun attractions and the jazz band. But, now it is the Fourth of July fireworks! So, grab a spot, and they will start in sixty seconds!"  
"I'll see you later guys."  
I ran to go meet my family at the Ferris wheel.  
There they were, standing there. Rosalie and Alice in Emmett and Jasper's arms. I knew I would feel like a third wheel.  
"You're late," Rosalie told me once I arrived.  
"No, I'm not," I defended. "They haven't started yet." Just then, colors lighted the sky. "I spoke too soon."  
"Just enjoy the show, Edward," Rosalie said with a roll in her eyes.  
I stood behind Rosalie and Emmett and watched the fireworks light up the sky. I have always loved fireworks, they always make me happier for some reason.  
I stood there watching fireworks, until Lauren Mallory, Ashley Bates, and Nikki Ere came up to me.  
"Eddie!" Ashley yelled.  
"We want to give you a Fourth of July kiss!" Nikki followed.  
I looked at them and walked away. "Edward!"  
I ignored them and watched the fireworks some more.  
I finally decided to see if they left, and thankfully they had gone.  
I turned my head and looked at the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! She was ivory-skinned and the most beautiful brown hair to go well with her skin. She was slender. She had chocolate brown eyes that I could look into for the rest of my existence. She was smiling those white teeth at me, and I was smiling back. I need to get to know this girl, but first I should find out who she is.  
I nudged my sister, "Alice? Do you know who that girl with Jacob Black is?"  
She looked up at me, "I think that is Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella "Bella" Swan, and her younger brother, Benjamin Swan."  
My eyes got wide, "That is who Andy was talking about," I mumbled to myself.  
"What was that?" Alice asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," I quickly said.  
Alice shrugged it off, and went back to watching the fireworks.  
I took one more glance at Bella Swan. She was watching the fireworks, with her arms crossed against her chest.  
I knew one thing for sure. My summer will be better if I get to hang out with Bella Swan.

**

* * *

**

AN. Sorry, I took so long. I just finished exams, and starting the new semester. I finished this story in a day. But, let me know how you think it is. Review if you want. Kind of short. Feedback: do you like them long or short???  
Next chapter: Edward and Bella meet!!!


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer: do not own twilight or last song**

Summer Fever  
Chapter two  
Meeting

I sat in my bed when I arrived home from the carnival that night, unable to sleep. The green eyed, Edward Cullen, kept popping up into my head. He was beautiful, it made me hurt. I needed to find out more information on Edward Cullen, I wanted to know him, not in a stalkers way. I want to be friends with him.

After thinking about Edward for an hour and a half, I finally fell asleep.

At ten the next morning, I woke up to my brother pushing me off the bed.

"Benjamin Thomas Swan!" I yelled.

He smirked at me. "Who's Edward?"

I gasped, "Wha-?"

"You are thinking about that Edward Cullen guy again, aren't you?"

"I don't even know him. Why would you say that?"

He laughed and popped down onto my bed. He slipped the covers over him. "Edward. Edward,

I love you. Yes, I will marry you, Edward. Edward Cullen. Edward."

Damn, that bugger was imitating my sleep talking.

He sat up and looked up at me, smirking. "Bella? Are you trying to tell us that you love a guy  
that you haven't even met yet?"

I gave him a dirty look, "How could you even think I would be in love with a guy I don't even know just from a dream? I am not in love with the guy I don't even know. I am just in love with his eyes. Hell, I don't even know what love is."

He scoffed, "yeah, I will believe that."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want, Ben?"

He laughed, "You like to change the subject. Dad told us we are going to the beach in La Push today. Jacob, Embry, Quil and a few of other friends will be there."

"Alright. What time are we leaving?"

"Half an hour."

Ben started to walk towards my door, but then he snapped his fingers and turned around to face me, smirking. "The Cullen's will also be there."

I stared at the door as Ben shut it behind him.

Today, I could possibly meet Edward Cullen.

Okay, I should really stop obsessing over him. He is just a cute guy from this crappy town. Every girl probably obsesses over him.  
_  
He's just a guy. He's just a guy. _I kept running through my head.

I quickly got out of bed and went to my closet.

I picked out a pair of jean shorts that go down to my knees with a red tank top, and a white bathing suit. I slipped my hair up into a messy ponytail and went to the bathroom.

~!#~  
"Is there even anything to do at this beach?" Ben asked Charlie from the back of the cruiser.

"Sure," my dad answered. "People like to surf, there are trails, and you can play sports, make sandcastles, tan, and stuff like that. But, it is usually the night that everybody loves, we have a huge bonfire, while we all sing campfire songs and make smores. It is really fun. You two will have fun, I promise. There will be lots of kids your age." _  
_  
Ben nodded in approval.

"Anyone from Forks going to be there?" Ben asked, winking at me.

"Oh, yea! Lots of people from Forks. Mallory's, Webber's, Stanley's, Hale's, Cullen's, and many other families."

"Oh."

"Mhmm"

We arrived in La Push ten minutes later. There were a lot of people there. It was a tiny little beach surrounded by cliffs and forests.

"Wow!" I said.

"Pretty, eh?" Charlie asked.

"Yea," I agreed.

"There's Billy," he pointed out. "We will go drop our stuff off there, and I will go around and introduce you to some people. Considering I didn't do that last night."

We walk over to where Billy was sitting down in his wheelchair, looking out onto the water.

"Hey, Billy," Charlie said when we got there. He put our stuff down. "I am going to go introduce Bella and Ben to some people from around here, alright?"

"Sure, take your time."

Charlie smiled and gestured us to follow him.

On my way there, I bumped in to someone. I screamed! "What is your problem, dude!?"

"I'm sorry," I heard a velvet voice say. I looked up and saw that it was the green-eyed god from last night.

I nodded, and started to follow my father again.

"Wait! I'm Edward," he said from beside me.

"Bella."

I again started walking away from him.

"You have blood on your shirt," he mentioned to me.

I looked down and saw sprinkles of blood all down my shirt. I shrugged.

"You must let me buy you a new one, Bella."

"A new shirt? No thanks, got tons."

"Please?"

"It wasn't your fault you ran into me."

"True, but I still feel bad that I stained your shirt."

"You know you should really stop hitting on strangers."

Edward gasped, "You aren't a stranger. I saw you last night at the carnival."

I looked at him confused, "Because that isn't stalkerish at all."

And with that, I walked away and met up with my father and brother.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Webber," Charlie greeted the man he went to first.

"Ah, hello, Chief Swan," he greeted. He had a deep face with dark eyes and dark hair. His wife and kids were seated behind him.

"These are my kids, Bella and Ben. They are going to be with me for the summer while their mother is in Seattle planning her new wedding," he told Mr. Webber. "Bella, Ben, this is Alexander Webber, he is the minister of Forks."

He held out his hand to us, "Pleasure meeting you both."

"You too," I muttered.

"And this is his wife, Savannah Webber," he gestured to the woman sitting on the ground reading _Elle. _She also had dark eyes and dark hair, but her hair was long and curly. "These are their kids, Angela, who I believe is Bella's age; and the twins, Bonny, and Tommy."

"Hi," Angela muttered, while her brother's shouted, "HI!"

I laughed, "Hello."

"Well, I got to go introduce to them to some more people now. We will talk to you later," Charlie said.

We met many other people, and they all seemed very nice.

"I am going to introduce you to one more family, and then we can go back."

We walked up to a man with blonde hair, and he was very cute, even for an old guy, but then I heard his name, "Dr. Cullen."

I froze on the insides. I am meeting the Cullen's. Green-eyed-let-me-buy-you-a-new-shirt's parents._  
_  
"Hello, Charlie," he greeted. He was the first man I heard actually call my dad Charlie instead of Chief Swan.

"These are my kids, Bella and Ben."

He smiled his pearly white teeth. "Hello, nice to finally meet you both. Your dad here talks about the two of you a lot."

"You too, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle, Dr. Cullen or Mr. Cullen are both to formal. Carlisle will be just fine."

"Will do."

A brown haired woman came up beside Carlisle, "You two must be Bella and Ben. I'm Esme."

We smiled, "Nice to meet you, Esme."

"How long are here for?" she asked.

"A couple of months," Ben answered. "Beginning of September."

"Well, we have kids in their teen years as well, I'm sure they would love for you two to hang out with them."

"Alice would like you," Carlisle agreed. "So would Emmett and Edward."

"But, Alice is a girl and is dying to find a best friend, besides Rosalie who is basically her sister,"

Esme said. "I guess you could say, best friends for the summer."

I giggled.

"Speaking of Alice," Carlisle spoke. "Here she comes now. She must have spotted you."

Then out of nowhere, Alice Cullen was standing beside me. "Hi, mom, dad."

"Hi, Alice!"

She smiled and turned to me. She held out her hand, "You must be Bella and Ben Swan. I'm  
Alice. Do you two want to come hang with my friends and me?"

"Let them breathe, Alice," Carlisle chuckled.

Alice giggled, and looked at us again, with pleading eyes.

"I'm game," Ben said.

"Sure," I agreed. Not even thinking that Edward would be there.

She grabbed our hands and dragged us with her. There were four people with her. One must be her boyfriend, one has to be the "sister" Esme was talking about, and the other two boys must be her brothers.

"I'm back!" she announced. "And I brought some strays with me! Everyone, I want you to meet Bella and Ben Swan."

"Hello," they replied back.

"Bella, Ben, this is Rosalie Hale, basically like my sister; her twin, Jasper Hale, also my boyfriend; my older brother, Emmett, and my annoying twin, Edward."

I paused, there he was, sitting two feet away me. A picture figure. He was sitting there, looking right at me. And he better not ask me to buy me a new shirt.

Just like last night, I looked straight into his emerald green eyes, I just couldn't look away. I also noticed something; he was looking straight into my eyes.

That was something I missed when he bumped into me. His eyes.

"Hiya!" Ben exclaimed.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Please, sit down with us," Alice begged. "Bella sit beside me."

I got pulled down to sit beside Alice, and on my left was her older brother, Emmett.

Just then, Jacob Black came and stood behind Rosalie.

"Is that a puppy I smell?" Rosalie asked in disgust.

Jake was smirking down at her, "Hey, Blondie!"

Rosalie just sat there, not saying anything.

"I have a joke for you again, Blondie," Jake announced. "_Two blondes lock their keys in their car. One of the blondes tries to break in the car while the other one watches. Finally, the first blond says 'Darn, I can't get into the car!' The other blonde replies, 'keep trying, it looks like it is going to rain, and the top is down!'" _Jake broke into hysterical laughter.

"Why are you laughing, dog?" she asked. "I didn't find it funny. It was stupid!"

"Whatever."

"Why are you even here, Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"I came to see if Ben would like to come learn how to surf with my friends and me," he said.

"Sure, I'll go," Ben agreed as he got up. "See you later, Bells."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, whatever."

He ran after Jacob into the water.

"Aw, I wish I had a little brother," Alice said. "Instead I am stuck with an older brother and a twin brother. FML!"

"Alice!" Emmett scowled.

"I didn't say it," Alice spat back. "Plus, Emmett, you swear all the time!"

"But, you're my little sister."

"Enough!" Edward shouted at them. Edward turned to Emmett. "Alice is eighteen years old! I think she is allowed to swear!"

Edward's voice sounded like velvet. That voice is _the _voice.

"Emmett," Rosalie whispered to him. "Let's go get some ice cream."

And with that, Emmett and Rosalie were off to get ice cream.

"Bella? Jasper and I will be right back; we have to go ask Mr. Hale something. You wouldn't mind hanging out with Edward for a couple of minutes, right?"

I shook my head no, and Jasper and Alice were off.

I was shocked. I got ditched in all of two minutes when I just got there. Now I am sitting here with Mr. Gorgeous. _Don't ask me again. Don't even mention it._

We were both quiet for a little a while. Both us not breaking the silence until Edward cleared his throat.

I slowly looked up at him. His emerald eyes looking straight at me.

"So," his velvet voice started. "The word it your from Phoenix. So, what are doing down in crappy Washington?"

"My mom sent me and brother to my dad's for the summer," I replied.

He smiled up at me.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he mentioned again.

"Forget about it; it wasn't your fault."

"So, Bella!" I heard the voice of Alice Cullen from behind me. She slid down beside me again.

"What university are you going to?"

I looked down, "I got a scholarship to Julliard in New York City, but I declined it."

Alice gasped, "You declined a scholarship?"

I nodded my head.

"What were you going for?" Edward asked from the other side of me.

"Majoring in guitar and singing and minoring in piano," I muttered.

Edward looked at me in disbelief. Then he muttered to himself, "Musician and a singer."

"Bella! Why? Why would you decline a scholarship?" Alice asked.

"My dad."

"Your dad?"

I looked up at the twins staring at me, looking straight into their eyes.

"My dad has a brain tumor."

**Edward's perspective.**

When I got home that night, after the carnival, all I could think about was the brown-eyed beauty. _Bella. _I don't think – know – I have seen anything more beautiful in my life.  
Those eyes were all I could think about. Normally brown eyes are on everyone and they are plain, but on this beauty, they are the most beautiful eyes I have seen in my now nineteen years.

There was then a knock, interrupting my thought are the brown-eyed beauty. "Edward?" I heard the voice of my pixie like twin.

"Yes?"

Her little head shot through my door, "Can I talk to you for a sec? I'm scared."

I shook my head. Of course she would be scared, "Sure. Come in, Alice."

"Thanks." She ran into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just kind of scared, Emmett put on a scary movie earlier today, and I am kind of jumpy. I can't be alone right now."

"Cool, with me," I assured her.

"You are my favourite brother, Edward."

"That's not fair to Emmett," I objected.

Alice shook her head, "What's not fair, is that Emmett is a bully!"

I laughed, "Oh, the joy of older brother's, eh, Alice?"

She giggled, "Yea." She started glaring at me. "Then there is the joy of having a twin brother. Eh, Edward?"

"I don't have a twin brother, I have a _twin _sister," I chuckled.

"You know what I meant!"

I chuckled.

"Alice!" we heard Emmett yell from downstairs. "The demon is in me, come help me!"

"No!" she yelled back. "I hope the demon kills you, Emmett!"

Emmett's laugh boomed through the whole house.

"Emmett Jim Cullen!" I heard my mother scowl at him. "Get to bed!"

"Mom! It's only ten o'clock!" he refused.

"Now, Emmett, or so help me."

Next thing we heard is Emmett's stomps until he reached his room, and then slammed the door shut.

Alice started giggling from beside me. "I think I am safe to go now, Edward. Thanks."

She kissed my cheek, "Don't forget, we are going to the beach tomorrow."

I smiled, and she swiftly walked out of my room.

~!#~  
I sat in my sister's Porsche the next day, she was driving herself, me, and Jasper to the beach today. I was sitting in the back of the car, texting Andy, tired of being a third wheel.

_from: Andy  
did u end up seeing chief's daughter after u ditched us last night?_

from: Edward  
I didn't ditch u, dude! And I have no idea if I saw her or not.

from: Andy  
she's going to be there today.

from: Edward  
man, I wish u were going. Instead you have to go visit your family in Seattle for two weeks!

from: Andy  
I know, man. It sucks. I am hoping there will be hot girls! I'll text you everyday and give u a heads up!

from: Edward  
k. well, I will ttyl. We are here, now. Sis will kill me if I don't get off my phone soon. Peace. __

from: Andy  
peace, man. __

I slid my blackberry into my pocket, and waited for Alice to find a spot.

"C'mon, Alice! How hard is it to find a spot?"

"Jeez, Edward! Be patient!"

She finally found a spot. "Edward, call Emmett, and ask where they are seated."

I got out of the car and took my phone out, and dialed Emmett's number.

"Yo, Edward!" Emmett answered.

"Where are you?"

"At the beach," he replied back confused.

"I'm not stupid, Emmett! Where are you seated?"

"OH! By the forest!"

"We will be there soon!"

I hung up, and turned around to Jasper slogging my sister.

"Jasper!" I scowled.

They pulled back. "Sorry."

"They are by the forest, let's go!"

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and I followed slowly behind them.

They were at least ten feet away from me when I bumped into someone.

It was the brown-eyed girl from last night.

She screamed, "What is your problem, dude!?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

She nodded her head and continued to walk.

She thinks she can get away without an introduction.

I quickly followed her. "Wait, I'm Edward."

"Bella," she said her name was. _Bella. _

I looked down at her shirt, and saw sprinkles of blood.

"You have blood on your shirt."

She looked down at her shirt, and shrugged.

"You must let me buy you a new one."

"A new shirt? No thanks, got tons." _  
_  
"Please?" I begged.

"It wasn't your fault you ran into me," she told me.

"True," I agreed. I wasn't going to give up quite yet. "But, I still feel bad for staining your shirt."

"You know you should really stop hitting on strangers."

I looked at her wide-eyed, and gasped. "You aren't a stranger. I saw you last night at the carnival."

"Because that isn't stalkerish at all!"

And with that, she walked away. "Tough chick."

I walked to where my family was.

"Who was that, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Dunno."

"Let's go get our own spot," Emmett suggested.

"That way we can talk about teenage things," Jasper agreed.

Alice and Rosalie agreed with them. "Sure! Let's go! I just enjoy being a fifth wheel all the time!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Then get a girlfriend, Edward. A normal girlfriend."

We started to follow the rest of the group, and found a spot by the water.

"A couple days ago, I ran into a cheerful Chief Swan," Emmett announced.

"Wow!"

"Yea! He has his two kids coming down for the summer. They arrived two days ago! And the eldest is a girl who is Alice and Edward's age!"

"When's her birthday?" Alice asked.

Emmett looked at her like she was an idiot. "Do you think I asked?"

"You should have, Emmett."

"Whatever."

"Alice?" Rosalie said. "Are those Chief Swan's kids? Talking with your parents?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. "Emmett?"

"Well, he said he has two kids. A daughter, eighteen, almost nineteen, and a son, just turned fifteen."

I turned around and saw Carlisle and Esme talking with Chief Swan and his two kids. The girl was the brown-eyed-I-don't-want-you-to-buy-me-a-new-shirt girl! She was Chief Swan's daughter.

"I think," Alice said. "I am going to go over there, introduce myself, and bring them back here with me."

She stood up and walked over to our parents. I wanted to object to it, she probably hates me for getting blood onto her.

The next thing I knew, Alice was dragging them over here. Great!

She approached us. "I'm back! And I brought some strays with me! Everyone, I want you to meet Bella and Ben Swan!"

"Hello," we replied back.

"Bella, Ben," she said to them. "This is Rosalie Hale, basically like my sister; her twin, Jasper Hale, also my boyfriend; my older brother Emmett and my annoying twin brother, Edward."

"Hiya!" Ben exclaimed.

"Hi," Bella muttered. She was obviously shy, but she wasn't that shy when she was talking to me a while ago.

"Please sit down with us," Alice begged them. "Bella sit beside me!"

Bella sat in between Alice and Emmett. And Ben sat in between Rosalie and me.

Then the La Push husky dog walked right behind Rosalie.

She sniffed around, disgusted. "Is that a puppy I smell?"

She looked up and Jacob was looking down at her, smiling. "Hey, Blondie!"

One thing I absolutely loved about Jacob Black was the relationship he had with Rosalie. It is always constant jokes between them. It is hilarious.

Rose was speechless.

"I have a joke for you again, Blondie!" Jacob told her. "_Two blondes lock their keys in their car. One of the blondes tries to break in the car while the other one watches. Finally, the first blond says 'Darn, I can't get into the car!' The other blonde replies, 'keep trying, it looks like it is going to rain, and the top is down!" _

Jacob broke into hysterical laughter, while we all stared at him.

"Why are you laughing, dog?" she asked him in her bored tone. "I didn't find it funny. It was stupid!"

"Whatever."

"Why are you even here, Jacob?" Emmett asked him.

Jacob raised his hands in defense. "I came to see if Ben would like to come learn how to surf with my friends and me."

"Sure, I'll go," Ben agreed. "See you later, Bells."

She rolled her eyes at her brother, "Yes, whatever."

Ben ran after Jacob into the water.

"Thank god, the dog is gone!" Rosalie whispered to me.

I chuckled.

"Aw, I wish I had a little brother!" Alice said to Bella. "Instead I am stuck with an older brother and a twin brother! FML!"

"Alice!" Emmett scowled.

"I didn't say it," Alice spat at him. "Plus, Emmett, you swear all the time!"

"But, you my little sister!"

I had enough of their constant fighting, so I decided to get in this. "Enough!" I turned to

Emmett. "Alice is nineteen years old! I think she is allowed to swear!"

"Not for my liking," Emmett muttered.

"Emmett," Rosalie said. She put her hand on her shoulder. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Emmett and Rosalie held hands and walked off to the ice cream stand.

"Bella?" Alice said to Bella. "Jasper and I will be right back; we have to go ask Mr. Hale something. You wouldn't mind hanging with Edward for a couple of minutes, right?"

She shook her head, and they were off.

Bella and I were both silent for a while. I knew she wasn't going to speak up anytime soon, so I decided to speak up.

"So," I started. "The word is you're from Phoenix. So, what are you doing down in crappy Washington?"

I already knew she was down here for that from what Andy told me, but I was trying to make conversation.

She looked up at me, "My mom sent me and brother to my dad for the summer."

She smiled, and I smiled back at her.

God, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.

"I'm sorry for earlier," I apologized again.

"Forget about it; it wasn't your fault."

"I was about to object, but Alice decided to come back. "So, Bella! What University are you going to?"

She looked down at her hands. "Uh, I got a scholarship to Julliard, but I declined it."

She declined a scholarship! To Julliard! Where I was going!

"You declined a scholarship to Julliard!?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"What were you going for?" I asked her.

"Majoring in guitar and singing, and minoring in piano," she answered.

"A musician and a singer," I muttered to myself. Those were the things I was minoring and majoring in, too.

"Bella! Why? Why would you decline a scholarship?"

"My dad," she answered.

Alice looked at me confused, "You dad?"

She looked up at us, staring at us seriously.

"My dad has a brain tumor."

**AN. It always takes me so long to write these! I am always busy with school and shit! And when I do have time, I just get too caught up in reading the stories! I am going to try to do better.  
Also, I have never actually read the last song. I am just basing it on what I have seen and heard.  
I will try to get chapter four out by next week sometime. Before I go away for the spring break.  
Also, I wasn't sure what the Webber's names were, so I guessed. And I felt like McCarty wasn't really a middle name for Emmett, do I said Jim.  
I apologize for my Canadian language. :$ ****  
Next chapter: More beach fun with Bella, and the Cullen's! **

****


	4. Beach fun

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight or last song.**

Summer Fever  
Chapter three  
Getting to know you

Bella's perspective

  
"Your dad has a what?" Alice asked in shock.

"A brain tumor."

"Chief Swan. Brain Tumor. Oh my god!"

"Why aren't you going to Julliard then?" Edward asked.

I looked down again, "I don't know. I just feel like I should be there for him. He doesn't have that much life in him anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Alice whispered.

"It's not your fault," I whispered back.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, and muttered, "no."

"Do you want me to take you shopping?" Alice asked.

I looked up at her, "How is that going to help?"

"Alice has an addiction to shopping," Edward explained.

"Oh," I mouthed.

We were all silent for a little bit.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay," Edward agreed.

We walked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting.

I just still couldn't believe I was here with Edward. His perfect figure, walking right beside me.

"Where did Jasper go, Alice?" Edward asked.

"He went with his father to go get some firewood for tonight," she answered. "You know the big bonfire." She turned to me. "You will love it, Bella! It is so much fun! We all sit on rocks, sing campfire songs, and make smores. But, not everyone stay for the bonfire. Usually it is only our family, Jasper's family, the Black's, the Clearwater's, the Uley's, and the Call's."

"Sounds like fun," I said, with a slight smile.

"And she smiles!" Edward chuckled.

I giggled.

We reached Emmett and Rosalie then.

"Hey, guys," Emmett greeted us.

"Hey," Alice replied.

"And Bella is with us," Emmett said. "Awesome!"

"We came for some lunch," Edward said.

"Then go get some, Edward," Rosalie said.

"We were getting there, _Rosalie," _he told her back, sternly.

"We will be right back," Alice told them. She turned to us, "Let's go."

"Is Rosalie always like that?" I asked them once we got to the food line.

Alice giggled, "Yup. But, you just need to get to know her. It takes time. If you hang with is for a lot over the summer, I'm sure you, Rosalie, and I will become such great friends."

I smiled.

Maybe summer in Forks won't be so bad, I think I am making new friends.

"So, Bella, what's it like in Phoenix?" Alice asked.

"Eh, it is okay. Its hot there, way different than this place. Here, it is too green. There, it is too hot. I'm not the kind of girl that enjoys watching the rain fall down every fucking day! I'm the girl to sit there and tan, even though that isn't doing anything."

"Yea, why are you so pale?" Alice asked. "You're from Phoenix, so you should be tan, like, all the time!"

I laughed, "That's what everyone says! But, my mom is part albino."

"Oh, true."

"What about you guys? How is it living in Forks?" I asked.

"Forks is too rainy," Edward answered. "I hate living here; it is like living in hell. Why do think I am going to the university out east? Not as much rain. There is snow, and snow I can deal with. And it may rain the odd time. But, it's New York City, man!"

I laughed, "Yea! I have been there a few times. My Aunt Karla would take me shopping there for a weekend a few times when I was in high school."

Alice gasped, "OMFG! Tell me what it is like to shop in New York, Bella! Was it fun! Were the clothes expensive? Did you see Spiderman? Did you see any movies being shot?"

"Let the girl breathe, Alice," Edward said.

Alice smiled, "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just; it is my living dream to go to New York City! I'm just happy I'm going there for University!"

I laughed, "I enjoyed New York. It's nice. And yes, the clothes were expensive. And no, I did not see Spiderman."

"Spiderman, Alice, seriously?" Edward asked her.

Alice stared at him, "What's wrong with Spiderman?"

"Nothing is wrong with Spiderman, Alice," Edward said. "But. Firstly, you don't watch Spiderman. Secondly, Spiderman is a fictional character. And thirdly, you hate superheroes."

"Touché."

Edward smirked.

I looked at the board of food.  
_  
hotdogs-$1.99  
fries-$1.50  
hamburger-$2.99  
cheeseburger-$2.99  
poutine=$3.99_

soda-$1.00  
milkshake-$2.50

Any desserts $3.00.

  
What's poutine? I have never heard of it before.

"Alice, what's poutine?"

Alice laughed, "You wouldn't know what poutine is, Bella. You're American. We only have it because we are so close to the Canadian border. Basically all it is, is fries, gravy, and cheese. It is really good! It's from Quebec."

That actually sounds good. I may have to try it out. I never knew Canada had certain types of food and we didn't.

"Does it sound good, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I'm going to lie, it actually does. Canada has certain food and we don't have it here. I never thought that would happen."

Both Edward and Alice laughed.

"Yea, considering that they steal a lot of our things," Alice agreed.

"But, they do have this restaurant, and we are stealing it from them," Edward said. "It's called _Tim Hortons. _It is like our _Starbucks."  
_  
"How do you two know much about Canada?" I asked them.

"We go up to Canada every winter break for New Years," Edward explained. "Every year it varies from different provinces and territories. Last year we were in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. This year we are in Toronto, Ontario."

"I've always wanted to go to Canada," I told them. "The farthest I have ever been in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

Edward raised his eye brows at me, "Really? Only have been in the states. That sucks."

"Yea, it really does suck," I agreed. "Where have you been?"

"We have been to USA, Canada, Mexico, England, Italy, and Austria," Alice answered.

"Alice we went to Greece for out Grad trip, remember?" Edward reminded her.

"Oh, man, I forgot about that one," Alice sighed.

Edward chuckled.

"We go to Canada every year though," Edward added.

"True."

"We will take you to Vancouver for a weekend this summer," Alice told me. "Canada really is a beautiful country."

"Maybe," I said.

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Poutine," I answered automatically. "I have five bucks I can give you."

Edward looked at me, "Non-sense, Bella. I can pay for you."

"Ha! I knew you were going to say that, Edward!" I told him. "This isn't a date. Therefore, I can pay for myself."

"Yea, but – ''

I sighed, "I'll tell you what. You can pay if you take me out on a date, not saying that would happen, but you have to let me pay today."

Edward looked at me shocked. "Deal. Then let me take you out to lunch tomorrow."  
Now I was the one to be shocked. Did Edward Cullen just ask Bella Swan, the girl he has known for an hour, out on a date? "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"What? That I asked you out?" He was now smirking.

"Yea."

"Wait yes that I asked you out, or yes you will go out to lunch with me?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered. "To both."

His smile grew bigger, "I'll pick you up at twelve tomorrow then."

"Okay."

He smiled again, and held out his hand. "I'm paying for you tomorrow. So, I can have that five bucks if you don't want me to pay."

I laughed, and handed him the five bucks.

"Thank-you, Bella."

I smiled.

Alice leaned over my shoulder, and whispered, "I'll be over at ten so we can get you ready."

For a second I totally forgot that Alice was there, I was too busy flirting with her twin brother.

"Why ten?"

"So that way I have two hours to make you look like perfection," she told me in a duh tone.

"Do you do this to all of his girlfriends?" I whispered to her.  
She chuckled. "Edward's ex-girlfriends are retards! I hated them all! There is no way I would help any of them impress my brother. You. You I have a feeling about you. You're something different than he has for in the past."

"Okay, let's go," Edward said, with all of our food.

We all walked back to Rosalie and Emmett with the food in silence. Jasper was there, now, too.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed and ran to him.

Edward sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing. I just still don't like my sister's relationship with Jasper," he told me. "I mean I love Jasper, and he is perfect for my sister. I just guess I am being that protective twin brother."

"I know what you mean. Ben is the same way with me, even though he is younger. And, plus, I have never really dated before."

Edward looked shocked, "Really?"

I nodded as we sat down at the picnic table.

"I am going to have to think of a nickname for Miss. Bella here," Emmett announced.

I laughed.

"Why do we need a nickname for me?" I asked.

"Because you are now part of our group, Bella," Alice answered. "Therefore you have to have a nickname. We all have them."

"Yup," Emmett agreed. "I'm Emmy Beary. Rose is Rosie Posie. Alice is Ali Sali. Jasper is Jazzy Fuzzy. Edward is Eddie Teddie. And you, you can be, Belly Delly. No, Bell Sell. Belly Felly. Yea, Belly Felly."

I laughed, "Thanks, Emmett. I love my nickname."

"No problem, Belly Felly."

~!#~

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking with my new friends, hanging out in the water, playing volleyball, and many beach things. It was a blast!

I felt like I have known these people my whole life! Alice was the best friend, Emmett was the older brother, Jasper was the quiet good friend, Rosalie was the gossip friend, and Edward was the boy you had a fling with.

Now the six of us were sitting on a log in a blanket, watching the bonfire become a bonfire. I was sitting in between Edward and Alice.

"We will have loads of fun tonight, Bella!" Alice whispered to me.

Emmett then started the famous campfire song _Michael Finnegan,_

_"There once was a man named Michael Finnegan_  
_He had whiskers on his chin-again  
They grew out and then grew in again  
Poor old Michael Finnegan-again again!"_

We kept singing the song over and over again. We also sand many other campfire songs, and before I knew it, Charlie was at my side.

"I think it is time to go, Bells," Charlie said.

"Okay," I said.

"I will meet you at the car, say goodbye," he said.

Charlie walked off, with a sleepy Ben following behind him.

"Well, night guys. It was nice meeting all of you, I had a great time," I told them.

"Remember, Bella, I will be at your house at ten tomorrow," Alice reminded me and giving me a hug.

"I didn't forget, Alice."

"Belly Felly, you are going to join us for a weekly slumber party at our house on Saturday night," Emmett told me, then giving me a hug.  
"Kay, Emmy Beary," I laughed.  
"I will see you on Saturday, Bella. And we will talk about your date then," Rosalie said, then giving me a hug.

I giggled, "Thanks, Rose."

"Bye, Bella. See you on Saturday," Jasper said.

"Bye, Jasper. See you then."

"I will see you tomorrow, Bella," Edward told me. "I am really looking forward to going out with you. It will be a date you will never forget."

He gave me hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed like a red pepper, and touched my cheek. "Bye."

I turned around to go meet my family at the car.

I got in the car, and we were off.

"Did you have fun with the Cullen's, Bella?" Charlie asked me.

"Oh, yea! They are all really nice, Dad!"

Charlie smiled, "I'm glad to see you are making friends. Did you make plans to see them again?"

"Yea," I stuttered. "Uh, Alice is coming over at ten tomorrow to help me get ready so I can go out to lunch with Edward at noon. And they invited me to a slumber party on Saturday."

"A date?" he asked. I think he totally lost everything I said after I told him I was going on a date. "You're going on a date? You barely know him, Bells."

"I know. But, I just feel something with Edward, you know."

"Yea. Just let me meet the boy before the date tomorrow."

I smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Anytime, Bells. Anytime."

I am so lucky I have such an understanding father. If I had those overprotective fathers like girls have on TV, I would just die. But, my dad is the perfect dad…in a way.  
All I had on my mind on the way home was the date with green-eyed gorgeous.

**I am like really sorry it is short. But, it has been a busy week!  
And I didn't do Edward's point of view. Sorry.  
I also want to know if you want me to put in Edward's point of view or just stick with Bella's. Let me know.  
I'm leaving for Mexio tomorrow, and it the next chapter won't be updated until the week of the 21****st****.  
But, let me know about the Edward, and I will try to post the next chapter something through that one week. ****  
Mikayla. 3333**__


End file.
